


Sniper

by Sergeant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Gen, Odstřelovač, Short One Shot, Sniper - Freeform, Soldiers, mise, mission, střelba, vojáci, voják
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant/pseuds/Sergeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V době války dostane odstřelovač nelehký úkol - v týlu nepřítele zastřelit důležitého generála. Podaří se mu misi splnit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper

Tiše ležel v borůvčí a sledoval okolí. Bylo brzy ráno a ze země šel chlad a vlhkost. Jemu to ale nevadilo, byl zvyklý na mnohem horší podmínky. Pozorně si prohlížel nerovnosti terénu, kterých by později mohl využít. Byl na skále v řídkém lese. Před nepřáteli měl výhodu, že až vystřelí a oni by náhodou zjistili jeho polohu, mohl seběhnout po mírném srázu na druhé straně skály a zmizet mezi dalšími skalami. Všechny varianty možného útěku i pomalého odchodu měl pečlivě naplánované z několika hodin, kdy si místo vybíral. Sice byl několik kilometrů od fronty na nepřátelském území, ale vítězící vojáci na možnost odstřelovače tak hluboko v jejich týlu ani nepomysleli nebo jim nepřišla natolik reálná, že stráží bylo méně a i méně ostražitých.

Už asi posté překontroloval svoji pušku. V zásobníku sice mohl mít jen jeden náboj, ale jistota je jistota, a tak jich měl pět. Jeden náboj, jeden cíl, ale je rozhodně lepší rychle nabít a třeba tím získat druhou šanci, než hledat po kapsách roztroušené náboje a prozradit se. _Máme znovu práci. Jenže tentokrát je náš cíl mnohem prestižnější, než obvykle. A my to jako vždy zvládneme, viď?_ Sniper přejel prsty po celé délce své věrné zbraně. Potom natáhl ruku, aby si vyhrnul rukáv a pohlédl na hodinky.

 _Podle našeho informátora máme ještě přes dvě hodiny čas._ Usmál se při vzpomínce na ubohého důstojníka, kterého zajali a vyslýchali. Byl schopen prozradit cokoli a udat kohokoliv, jen aby si zachránil život. Svým věznitelům řekl všechno důležité, co věděl, v marné naději, že ho pošlou za frontu do zajateckého tábora, kde počká na osvobození. Jenže oni prohrávali a neměli čas zabývat se nějakým důstojníkem, ze kterého už stejně víc informací nedostanou. A tak důstojníka jednoduše vyvedli na dvůr a prohnali mu kulku hlavou. Jeho informace se ukázaly pravdivé už ve dvou případech a ten třetí si už nemohli dovolit ignorovat, takže tu teď odstřelovač ležel a čekal na drobného, ale důležitého generála, který zde měl udělat cosi jako přehlídku a zároveň měl morálně podpořit své vojáky.

Pomalu přes sebe přehodil vlastnoručně vyrobenou síťku plnou malých listů a zapíchaného jehličí, aby splynul s přírodou. Slunce vycházelo z boku, takže s odrazem světla od optiky by neměl být problém. Jeho poloha byla také velmi pohodlná. Zbývalo jen čekat… Teprve asi po hodině začalo být pod skálou živo, ale nikoho nenapadlo kontrolovat okolí. Sniper vojáky pozoroval a stále spoléhal na své štěstí, které ho v těchto momentech ještě nikdy neopustilo. Dole stále přibývalo vojáků i vyšších důstojníků, kteří se mezi nimi snažili zmírnit chaos. Také se přišlo podívat pár místních civilistů. Byli to převážně menší chlapci. Odstřelovač si jich nevšímal až do té doby, než chlapci zjistili, že přes vojáky na generála neuvidí dobře, a tak se rozhodli, že vylezou na nějakou skálu, odkud budou mít rozhled. Sniper nevědomky zadržel dech a sledoval kluky. Jestli kvůli nim celá akce nevyjde, tak se ani nebude muset vracet zpět podávat svému veliteli hlášení. _Teď se stačí jen trochu pohnout a jsme prozrazeni,_ uvědomil si a vrhal na chlapce zlostné pohledy. Ti zatím vylezli na vedlejší skálu, sedli si, někteří si přehodili nohy přes okraj a začali se bavit.

A jak už se občas stává, chlapci vyčerpali všechna témata k hovoru a začali se nudit, což bylo pro odstřelovače ještě horší. Jeden z nich vzal do ruky borovou šišku a bezmyšlenkovitě jí odhodil. Ostatní se k němu přidali a vsázeli se mezi sebou, kdo se kam dokáže trefit. Skálu, na které ležel odstřelovač, samozřejmě nevynechali. Sniper stiskl zuby a zavřel oči. _Zatracení parchanti, au, co si o sobě do háje myslí? Nedokážou sedět v klidu? Máte štěstí, že tady mám práci, jinak už byste měli všichni kulku v hlavě._ Odstřelovač tiše zuřil. Jaká potupa, nechat se takhle ponižovat od hloupých vesnických kluků.

Ale čekání se vyplatí. Naše malé vítězství v ohromném kolapsu. Opatrně a krátce pohlížel na situaci dole, ale převážnou část pozornosti musel věnovat klukům. Kdyby ho trefili ve chvíli, kdy nedával pozor, mohl by omylem vykřiknout, nebo spíš v jeho případě sebou trhnout. A i těm pitomcům by přišlo divné, proč sebou zem po dopadu šišky škubne.

Najednou se tam objevil generál. Vojáci se okamžitě shlukli do řad a postavili se do pozoru. Odstřelovač věděl, že teď nastala jeho příležitost. Nadzvedl hlavu a narovnal pušku. Kvůli větší stabilitě, nebo spíš jen ze zvyku pomalu pokrčil nohu. Hlaveň pušky vystrčil z maskovací sítě a jen co přitiskl oko k optice, rázem zapomněl na domorodce, vojáky a i zvuky se mu v hlavě utlumily. V zaměřovacím kříži už viděl usmívajícího se generála možná až s arogantním vítězným výrazem. Mírně se prohnul a vyčkával na nejvhodnější okamžik.

 _Kam bys to chtěl dostat? Mezi oči, nebo raději přímo do srdce?_ Sniper se znovu pousmál. Prst měl na spoušti a k jejímu stisknutí už nezbývalo moc času. Tichý šum náhle proťal výkřik jednoho z malých hrdinů. Sniper sebou škubl a prudce se otočil. Nebylo ale pochyb o tom, že ho klučina objevil. Křičel něco v jejich jazyce a ukazoval přímo na něj. _Doprdele, tohle se nemělo stát. Musím toho zatracenýho generála dostat._ Rychle se vrátil k odstřelovačce a znovu zamířil. Jeden voják zjevně tím šíleným jazykem uměl mluvit a brzy začal křičet: „Odstřelovač! Kryjte se, je támhle!“ Generál se běžel schovat a několik příliš odvážných vojáků běželo vedle něj, aby ho kryli vlastními těly. Stejně se ale brzy znovu objevil v nitkovém kříži a odstřelovač, i když už velmi nervózní a trochu se klepající, neváhal a vystřelil. Hned poté ze sebe shodil maskovací síťku a chvíli se plížil vzad.

Netušil, jestli se trefil nebo ne, rozhodně ale někdo zakřičel. Popadl maskovací síťku a pak už se jenom otočil a použil svoji únikovou cestu. Byl asi v polovině srázu, když nahoře vybuchl granát. Tlaková vlna ho odhodila až dolů. Překvapením mu chvíli trvalo, než se zase dostal na nohy, ale zraněný nebyl. Sebral svoji pušku a utíkal dál. Za sebou slyšel výkřiky i rychlé kroky, prodírající se za ním lesním porostem. Převážně výkřikům rozuměl: „Vzdej se! Stůj! Vrať se! Stůj nebo střelím!“

 _Pokud se zastavím, je se mnou amen._ Sniper ještě více zrychlil a na větve, které ho šlehaly do tváře, nebral ohled. I když byl spíše na vytrvalost v naprostém klidu a bez pohybu – několikrát už ležel téměř bez pohybu na zemi devět hodin a dokázal potom trefit svůj cíl – ale díky speciálnímu výcviku a dobré kondičce byl schopný i rychle a dlouho utíkat. Kroky jeho pronásledovatelů pomalu utichaly v dáli, až nebyly slyšet téměř vůbec. Odstřelovač se zastavil a snažil se co nejrychleji uklidnit a zklidnit srdce, které svým bitím přehlušovalo většinu zvuků z okolí. V břiše cítil svíravý pocit, který signalizoval obavy z neznámé situace. _A to mám už jen čtyři náboje a plno nepřátelských vojáků v patách. Musím přeci ještě zjistit, jestli jsem toho bastarda dostal,_ uvědomil si potom. Rozhlédl se kolem. _Je jasné, že vyhlásí pohotovost a možná se mě pokusí obklíčit. Rychle odtud vypadnu._

Pozvedl pušku a nabil. Hlavně se zachovat profesionalitu. Odstřelovač se otočil a vydal se na cestu zpět. Sice tam bude hodně vojáků, ale on musí zjistit, jestli generál žije. Mírně odbočil a šel potichu zpět. Několikrát se musel krýt před procházejícími vojáky, kteří ho hledali. Podle jejich rozhovorů zjistil, že celý les je opravdu obklíčený, ale v tom sniper neviděl zase tak moc velký problém. Stále se uklidňoval vzpomínkami na horší situace.

Znovu slyšel kroky dvou vojáků. Pomalu vylezl do svahu a skryl se za malým skalnatým výběžkem. Vojáci šli ostražitě po cestě vedle svahu. Odstřelovač se skrčil a přehodil přes sebe svoji síť. Potom si všiml, že pod ním svah podkluzuje. Podíval se na zem a rychle se snažil rukou najít nějaký úchyt na skále, aby nesjel po svahu přímo před vojáky. Svah byl totiž z písku. _Zatraceně. No, hlavně nesmím spadnout. Žádnou paniku._ Odstřelovač ohmatával rukou skálu, hledal jakýkoliv výstupek, ale nic nenašel, tak alespoň natáhl ruku a o skálu se opřel. Vojáci se pomalu přibližovali. Sniper se opatrně narovnal a trochu povykoukl přes převis. Oba vojáci si tiše povídali, ale na ostražitosti jim to neubíralo. Jeden z nich kouřil a čas od času cigaretu vytáhl z pusy, takže držel zbraň jen jednou rukou. To by mu mohlo při střelbě snížit přesnost.

 _Proč nemůže alespoň jedna věc tady vyjít podle plánu? Do háje s tím pískem, Šíleně to klouže._ Odstřelovači se podklouzly nohy a sjel asi o půl metru níž. Prudce se zaklonil a zaryl paty do země. Modrýma očima sledoval pramínky písku, které se rozbíhaly podél skály a hrozily, že ho prozradí. Kroky vojáků ale neustaly a naopak už zněly přímo pod skálou. Potom už se vojáci objevili a procházeli kolem. Odstřelovač se přestal hýbat, což napomohlo tomu, že začal sjíždět zase o kousek níž. V tu chvíli mu problesklo hlavou, že ho uslyší a otočí se. Zastřelit je nemohl – zvuky výstřelů by přivolaly snad celou armádu. Tak se nadechl, prudce se odrazil a vojáky srazil k zemi. Ti se na chvíli překvapením na nic nezmohli, tak jim odstřelovač vykopl a vyrval zbraně z rukou.

Potom na mě zakřičel: „Vzdejte se, nebo vás zastřelím!“ ale namířit na ně svojí puškou už nestihl, protože vojáci nebyli takoví zelenáči, jak doufal. Jeden z nich popadl jeho zbraň a chvíli se o ní s odstřelovačem přetahoval. Mezitím druhý voják vstal a odstřelovače kopl. Ten zbraň i s vojákem najednou pustil a ta dopadla mimo dosah všech. Střelné zbraně byly rázem zapomenuty a strhla se nelítostná bitka. Vojáci se od odstřelovače pustili a tomu nezbylo nic jiného, než se jen bránit. Pak mu jeden podrazil zezadu nohy a druhý do něj strčil. Když odstřelovač padal, udělal ještě pár malých krůčků na získání rovnováhy, ale nakonec spadl. Rychle se převrátil na bok, aby mohl vstát, ale koutkem oka zahlédl vojákovu pistoli ležící asi metr a půl od něj. Na nic nečekal a začal se pro ní plížit. To mu připadalo moc pomalé, a tak se zvedl a lezl pro ni po čtyřech. Nakonec natáhl ruku a sevřel pistoli v prstech. Rychle se otočil a namířil na překvapené vojáky, kteří okamžitě ztuhli a očima sledovali odstřelovače a čekali na jeho další pohyb.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Odstřelovači se vítězně zablýsklo v očích. Prudce oddychoval a stále ležel před oběma vojáky. Potom se na vojáky zašklebil a vstal. „Klekněte si a dejte ruce za hlavu!“ Vojáci se po sobě podívali a oba se pomalu sesuli na kolena. Vyměnili si ještě jeden nejistý pohled a složili si ruce za hlavou. Odstřelovač je z bezpečné obešel a nespouštěje je z očí, shýbl se pro druhou pistoli a potom přišel až k nim. Chvíli nad nimi jen stál a užíval se jejich strachu, který z nich jasně vyzařoval. Nakonec přistoupil těšně k nim a oběma přiložil pistoli k zátylku. Vojáci se zhluboka nadechli, ale než stihli zakřičet, nebo cokoli říct, odstřelovač je umlčel varovným sykotem. Teď už se neusmíval a rysy na jeho obličeji ztvrdly. Tenhle výraz miloval, a ještě víc ho těšilo, když se díval do očí plných bojácné úcty, respektu, strachu a hrůzy. Vojáci se třásli strachy a měli k tomu dobrý důvod. Odstřelovač by je mohl okamžitě zastřelit, zmizet v lese a nikdo by ho ani nemusel najít. Podvědomě se vojáci pomalu skrčovali a předkláněli, aby se zbavili tlaku pistolí na krku.

Odstřelovač ale na zbraně přitlačil ještě víc a naklonil se k vojákům: „Ten generál. Je mrtvý?“ Vojáci neodpovídali a ještě víc se roztřásli. „Tak ksakru, to nejste schopni říct ano nebo ne?“

Jeden z mužů popotáhl a váhavě spustil: „No, já totiž … Já nic nevím. Nebyl jsem u toho, vážně.“ Jeho řeč přišla odstřelovači všelijak, jen ne pravdivě a už se nadechoval, aby vojákovi dokázal, že jemu lhát nemá, když promluvil ten druhý: „já to viděl. Dostal to … přímo do srdce.“ Odstřelovač se k němu otočil a pozorně si ho prohlížel v obličeji. Hledal nějaký náznak lži, ale voják byl buď dokonalý lhář, nebo mluvil pravdu.

„Hm, dobře.“ Odpověď ho celkem uspokojila, tak se narovnal a rozhlédl kolem. _Není možné, aby se tu za chvíli neobjevili další. Musím zmizet. Co s vámi, vojáčci? Zastřelit vás nemůže, ani jeden nemáte na pistoli tlumič, dokonce ani já ne. Ale to nevadí._ Při této myšlence se pousmál a jeho zrak sjel k pravé botě. Měl tam schovaný dlouhý nůž. Vzápětí poodstoupil od vojáků a rozkázal: „Zvedněte se a pomalu sejděte z cesty k té skále tady dole. Jestli se pokusíte o útěk, oba vás zastřelím a bude mi jedno, že to uslyší celý les. Jasné?“ Odstřelovač pokynul ke skále hlavou, i když mu bylo jasné, že na něj vojáci nevidí. Oba něco zamumlali na souhlas a zvedli se.

V dálce se začal ozývat zvuk motorů. Jeden voják se za tím otočil, ale pokračoval v chůzi. Všichni tři sešli z cesty a postupovali svahem dolů. Nakonec došli ke skále, kde se vojáci zastavili a otočili za odstřelovačem. Ten se otočil za zvukem motorů. Šlo o kolonu aut, možná i nákladních vozů, jisté ale bylo, že pojedou po cestě, ze které právě odešli. Potom si přeměřil pohledem vojáky. Jednoho uhlídám, ale dva by mohli dělat problémy, což je v téhle chvíli to poslední, co potřebuju.

„Ty,“ ukázal na jednoho vojáka, „svaž mu ruce za zády. A ať ti to netrvá celý rok.“ Potom uložil jednu pistoli do pouzdra a hodil po vojákovi kus provazu, který měl v kapse. Voják provaz chytil a jal se kamaráda spoutávat. Odstřelovač ho netrpělivě pozoroval a zaposlouchal se do zvukupřijíždějících aut. _Už jsou blízko._

Když se voják myslel, že se odstřelovač nedívá, naklonil se ke svému svázanému kamarádovi a začal mu něco šeptat. Sniper si toho však okamžitě všimnul. Klekl si, pistoli vzal do levé ruky a pravou tiše vytáhl nůž. Nespustil přitom vojáky z očí.  Pevně nůž uchopil a postavil se. Dvěma rychlými kroky se ocitl hned za vojáky. Levačkou i s pistolí k sobě šeptajícího vojáka přitiskl. Potom pozvedl nůž a vojákovi prořízl hrdlo. Ten jen tiše zachrčel. Druhého vojáka postříkala krev. Odstřelovač na chvíli zavřel oči a po tváři se mu rozlil spokojený výraz. Tohle si užíval. Potom zvedl hlavu a posměšně se zašklebil na zbylého vojáka. Voják začal vyděšeně couvat. Také si najednou uvědomil, co mu kamarád šeptal. To, za co zaplatil životem. Říkal: „Ten provaz je uvolněný. Jednoduše se z toho vyvlíkneš. Musíš…“ Nestihl to dopovědět. Voják teď začal šmodrchat provazem a najednou se otočil a chtěl rozeběhnout, ale zakopl a spadl. Rychle se obrátil na odstřelovače. Jejich pohledy se setkaly. Chladné modré oči upřeně zíraly do oříškově hnědých plných hrůzy.

Najednou se nad nimi objevila první auta. Odstřelovač sebou trhl a začal couvat. Toho využil voják a začal se plížit pryč. Nakonec vstal a rozutíkal se k autům.

 _Zatraceně!_ Odstřelovač se napřáhl a vší silou po prchajícím vojákovi mrštil nožem. Nůž zranil vojáka do nohy a ten začal křičet. Muži v autech si ho všimli a zastavili. Většina z nich okamžitě vystoupila z auta s připravenými zbraněmi. Zaujali útočné postavení. Odstřelovač na ně nevěřícně zíral, ale rychle se vzpamatoval a několika dlouhými skoky se ukryl za skálou. Vyklonil se ze svého úkrytu a namířil na zraněného vojáka kulhajícího do bezpečí pistolí. Zmáčknul spoušť. Nic se nestalo. Ve zbrani nebyly náboje. Odstřelovač vysunul zásobník a poté s nadávkami pistoli zahodil.  Otočil se, aby rychle našel nějakou únikovou cestu. Sem tam poházené skály, vlevo se mírně svažoval terén, vpravo potok a v pozadí žluté pole. Vojáci už pochopili situaci a s namířenými zbraněmi se opatrně přibližovali. Odstřelovač se přestal rozmýšlet a rozběhl se doleva. Vojáci po něm začali střílet. Odstřelovač se přikrčil, ale nezpomalil. Náhle ucítil prudkou bolest v levém rameni. Okamžitě na rameno položil druhou ruku a sykl bolestí. Z rány mu prýštila krev. Odstřelovač se ohlédl. Vojáci už neběželi jen za ním, ale byli i po stranách a rychle se přibližovali. Už téměř nestříleli, protože věděli, že jim odstřelovač stejně neuteče, a tak se ho snažili jen dohonit. Začali křičet, ať se vzdá, což ten rozhodně nemínil. Najednou ale nad hlavou uviděl se mihnout známý tvar granátu. Automaticky se prudce zastavil a vrhl na zem. Jenže granát nevybuchl – nebyl odjištěný. _Tohle ne. Mělo mě hned napadnout, že by nehodil odjištěný granát, když je tu tolik jeho spolubojovníků. Instinktivním reakcím se dá jen těžko zabránit. Do háje._ Rychle vstával, ale vojáci už byli u něj. _Dostali mě. Je konec._

Na chvíli sklopil oči. Už v nich nebylo tolik chladu a krutosti jako před chvílí, ale zračila se v nich lítost z prohraného boje. Vojáci věděli, že se vzdává, a tak k němu přistoupili a úderem pažby naznačili, kam má jít. Vedli ho zpět ke koloně aut.

Odstřelovač v duchu nadával. Odpor byl prakticky k ničemu, tak šel s vojáky klidně. Když došli zpět na cestu, jeden voják mu naznačil, ať si klekne. To v žádném případě neudělal a ještě více se narovnal. Pevně sevřel rty a na vojáka se pohrdavě podíval. Ten kývl na ostatní vojáky a každý několikrát odstřelovače uhodil pažbou, což ho nakonec donutilo na kolena spadnout. Dva vojáci ho pro jistotu chytili za ramena, kdyby chtěl náhodou vstát. Jeden z nich však zatlačil na čerstvou ránu na levém rameni. Odstřelovač se ve snaze zbavit se vojákovy ruky prohnul až téměř k zemi a přitom se snažil zabránit výkřiku. Nakonec ale stejně tlumeně vykřikl. Vojáci ho najednou pustili a postavili se do pozoru. Odstřelovač se narovnal, aby zjistil, co se děje. Uviděl důstojníka, jak otevírá zadní dveře u drobného auta. Vylezl z něj generál. Měl na sobě polní uniformu a v ruce držel černé kožené rukavice. Volnou rukou se poškrábal na zátylku a na něco se důstojníka zeptal. Ten mu odpověděl a zároveň ukázal na odstřelovače. Generál se konečně otočil a podíval se odstřelovači do očí.

 _To není možné! Vždyť má být mrtvý!_ Odstřelovač rázem zapomněl na profesionální chladný výraz a s otevřenou pusou si generála prohlížel. Bezpochyby to byl jeho poslední cíl. Takže se netrefil. Generál tu stál, naprosto nezraněn a v pořádku. A ještě se nadutě producíroval a dělal strašně důležitého. Odstřelovač pomalu vstal a stále nemohl uvěřit svým očím. Generál k němu došel a pohrdlivě mu řekl: „Tohle bylo naposledy, co jsi na někoho vystřelil.“

Odstřelovač na generála nenávistně zírat a odpověděl mu: „Stejně vás dostanou. Když ne já, tak někdo jiný, ale tuhle válku nepřežijete!“

„No, já nevím, kdo tuhle válku nepřežije, ale spíš vy než já. Zastřelte ho!“ Generál pokynul vojákům a trochu poodstoupil. Odstřelovač se rozhlédl a marně hledal náznak záchrany na poslední chvíli. Pomalu k němu dokulhal voják, kterého zranil nožem. „Počkejte chvíli, něco mu dlužím.“ Potom se obrátil k odstřelovači: „ Role se poněkud vyměnily, co?“ Napřáhl se a vší silou uhodil zajatce do tváře. Odstřelovač spadl na zem a trochu překvapeně se na vojáka podíval. Potom pohodil hlavou, aby odstranil z obličeje několik pramínků světle blonďatých vlasů a vstal. Voják si vzal pistoli a nabil. Pomalu obešel odstřelovače a naznačil vojákům, aby ho opět dostali na kolena a složili mu ruce za hlavou. Sám by to nikdy neudělal. Odstřelovač to však sotva vnímal. Upřeně se díval před sebe a přemýšlel. _Proč jsem tak klidný? Vždyť mě každou chvíli zastřelí! Chtělo by to nějaká poslední slova. Cože? Poslední minuta mého života a já myslím na takové hlouposti._ Usilovně se snažil vybavit se nějaké šťastné vzpomínky.

„Tohle máš za mého nejlepšího přítele.“ Ozvalo se za ním. Odstřelovač se vzpomněl na onoho vojáka, který mu tvrdil, že generál zemřel. _Dobře mu tak, neměl mi lhát._ To byla jeho poslední myšlenka. Potom už jen výstřel a pád.

Jako by se chtěl i po své smrti vojákům vysmát, jeho tělo se otočilo a na uniformě zazářily dva stříbrné blesky.

Generál se otočil, zvedl ruku a pokynul všem autům v koloně. Potom nastoupil a kolona se rozjela. Mrtvého esesmana nechali ležet na cestě. A válka plynula dál…


End file.
